In my prior aforesaid co-pending application, there is disclosed a percussor in which a gas sealing member forms a gas-tight seal between two gas chambers, one of which is in direct communication with the gas inlet passageway, whereby gas in the first chamber accumulates to overcome the gas-tight seal allowing the pressurized gas to flow into the second chamber. When this occurs, a reciprocating member, which is in communication with the second chamber, is urged downwardly, and the gas in the second chamber is then vented from the device. Movement of this reciprocating member is repeated in a rapid fashion to achieve the percussive effect desired in the apparatus.
The present invention is directed to a further embodiment of such a percussor, incorporating a gas-tight sealing means cooperating with a gas pressure or accumulation chamber, but in which a second chamber is not required. The apparatus is particularly advantageous in being used with a remote percussion head unit, which may be very lightweight, making it especially adapted for an infant or pediatric percussor use.